Drabbles
by Tinderbox Lily
Summary: CasxDean drabbles, supposed to be 100 words and based off random word prompts.
1. Resignation

A/N - So I got bored, and drabbles started looking fun, and I haven't done any CasxDean for the LONGEST time, even though they are my OTP. They aren't exactly 100 words; both of them started at 128 and I barely managed to cut them down to 109.

* * *

><p>Dean had long ago resigned himself to never being with Cas.<p>

Everyone Dean loved left him, and he was scared - _terrified_ - that if Cas found out how Dean felt, he'd do the same. So he'd never tell.

But now, with the war in Heaven, he hardly ever saw Cas. And on the rare occasion he did, Dean was finding it harder and harder to control himself.

Until he couldn't, and next thing he knew, Cas' lips were soft against his own.

'I'm sorry -' He started.

He was stopped as the angel growled and dragged him close for another kiss.

For once, Dean was happy to be wrong.


	2. Reading

A/N - Oh, btw, the drabbles are unrelated to each other. I'm not sure if they're meant to be continuations, cause this is my first time drabbling, but oh well.

* * *

><p>Cas put the book down and sighed. He'd trawled through hundreds of pages, but there was nothing to help them track down this new monster, whatever it was.<p>

Dean looked up and grinned. 'You're giving up?'

Cas glared, but nodded. It had been him who had insisted upon researching, with Dean rightly saying that there was nothing to find.

The hunter prowled towards him, green eyes sparking, and Cas knew exactly what was next.

Sure enough, Dean began to trace a trail of tiny kisses along the line of Cas' jaw.

'You know what else we could be doing right now?'

They didn't waste another second.


	3. Taxi

A/N - BOOM! Ohyes, this baby is one hundred words exactly :D :D Also, I don't speak American (am British) but I think you guys say 'airplane' rather than 'aeroplane', right ? Anyway, this is for sroka-x for the nice review :)

* * *

><p>Dean could deal with vampires, ghosts, demons, Sammy in a bitch-mood, and almost any other monstrosity that came his way.<p>

But not airplanes.

For the whole three hour flight, Cas' hand had rested warm in his own, and it comforted Dean to no end.

They came in to land, and Dean shifted nervously. But the angel's soft cerulean gaze held his and his hand gently squeezed Dean's.

At last, the airplane taxied into the airport. Dean let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at Cas.

Neither of them made any move to let go.


	4. Purge

A/N - So the word for this is purge, and I think I may have strayed a bit too much from the meaning. 100 words is too short to "rid (someone) of an unwanted feeling, memory, or condition, typically giving a sense of cathartic release" (taken from dictionary), so it morphed into something slightly off-kilter. Oh well :)

* * *

><p>Dean knew that Cas didn't think he'd noticed, but he had.<p>

Whenever the angel stumbled in, exhaustion weighing on each step, Dean's heart throbbed painfully. Seeing his angel in pain made Dean hurt too.

'Cas.'

The angel's tired blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

'Cas, this war isn't your fault. There's always gonna be casualties, you can't stop that. All you can do is keep going and stop blaming yourself.'

Cas smiled gently, and kissed Dean's cheek softly. 'Thank you, Dean. I won't.'

The look in his cerulean eyes told Dean he was lying.

But a wingbeat later, he was gone.


	5. Brush

A/N - Poo, this is too long, its 122 words… And I was doing so well! But ha, unintentional confessions ftw... :D

* * *

><p>Cas first noticed that there was something strange when his hand had accidentally brushed against Dean's.<p>

He'd felt the most curious sensation; a kind of tingling, almost like electricity.

It happened again and again, whenever and wherever they touched, no matter how lightly.

It didn't exactly bother Cas - in fact, he liked it. But it confused him, and when he began to feel strange when Dean simply looked at him, Cas decided it was time to find out what was going on.

So he asked Sam, the most knowledgeable human he knew.

But apparently Sam didn't know either, because he smiled and said, 'Why don't you ask Dean?'


	6. Chap

Before Cas, Dean had been completely sure that he was straight.

Even after he'd realised that these feelings were definitely not platonic, he'd never questioned that belief. The fact that he was gay only fully hit Dean the first time he and Cas kissed.

It was different from any other kiss. For one thing, Dean had never felt such an explosion of emotion from something so chaste.

For another, Cas' lips were rough and slightly chapped and distinctly unfeminine.

Even stranger, Dean suddenly realised that he preferred this to the softness of a woman - it was so much more _real_.

Yep, he was definitely gay.


	7. Want

A/N - Yeahh, I kinda cheated with this one… The first word I was given was acoustic, and I couldn't get more than 57 words. So I skipped and got this instead :)

* * *

><p>As an angel, there were several things that Cas had never understood about humans.<p>

For one thing, there was their need to question everything. Amongst the angels, you simply trusted. There was no space for how or why.

And Cas still didn't fully comprehend all of the many different and complex emotions that humans possessed.

But the most confusing thing was the way that just one human could possess so many dissimilar emotions - greed and altruism, pride and humility.

Yet being around the humans - being around _Dean_ - was making Cas understand. Because now he too was conflicted; between duty and want.


	8. Bond

A/N - To anyone who might be reading this, I'm not going to be writing any more CasxDean for a while. Until next season Supernatural comes out in England. Because I don't know what is happening, so everything is going to be dreadfully OOC and un-up-to-date. Sorry~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed up to this point! You guys are the only reason I kept writing beyond the second drabble~

* * *

><p>Sam had always known that Cas and Dean had a bond between them.<p>

Part of it was because Cas had pulled Dean out of Hell, but that was really only one facet.

Sam knew he couldn't fully comprehend it - hell, he wasn't sure that Cas or Dean themselves understood how much they meant to each other - but there were times that he thought he was coming closer.

Times like now.

He'd walked in to see Dean holding Cas with uncharacteristic tenderness, as if one wrong move would break him.

And the look in his eyes was love.

Sam turned away. He'd come back later; this moment wasn't for him.


End file.
